Glitch
by QueenOfNuggets
Summary: Silvia Ramosin was just a normal girl, transferred from Canada, with dreams and expectations. Unfortunately, X.A.N.A has chosen her to become a sort of spy in the real world, using a program to convert her. Although, the program is found to have a glitch. How will this effect Silvia? WARNINGS: Mentions of death, murder, insanity, abuse, and language. A/J U/Y OC/X.A.N.A(?)


A bright, cyan Citroen C4 II Picasso drove down the exit to Sceaux, France, a small suburb in Paris. Within the car, two Cuban girls are on their way to their new home, having previously been living in Canada. Inside the car, we hear faint voices from both ladies, who were successfully singing along to what seems to be from the stereo.

**(1)**"_Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía. La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la ma,_ " both the females and radio chimed. Although, the two were interrupted when the robotic voice of their GPS reported the driver to turn left in 500 feet. The driver turned on her turn signal and prepared herself to turn. At that moment, the passenger turned off the radio to say something to the driver.

"Momma, when will we get to our new apartment, " the apparent daughter asked, the car turning onto a road with trees and houses on both sides. In front of them was a large moving truck, which contained all their furniture.

**(2)**"_Sólo unos pocos miles, pero van directamente a la escuela_, " her mother answered, taking a quick glance at her daughter then back on the road in front of them.

Shocked that she was already going to school, the daughter groaned. The girl's mother pointed to the glove compartment, as if saying to open it. The girl did as she was told and opened it, revealing a small folder filled with papers. She opened the folder and took out a sheet that resembled a letter. A letter from a local school called Kadic Junior High School, the girl's new school. It read:

_Dear Silvia Ramosin,_

_ We here at Kadic Academy are looking forward to your arrival at our school._  
><em>Your expected arrival is August 4, 2014 at approximately three pm. Someone will<br>__be waiting for you at the gate to show you to your new dorm room and classes._

_ Within this folder, you will find a list of rules, your schedule, a map of our  
>campus in case you need it, and the key to your new dorm. You will have your<br>own dorm, which will be shown to you by your tour guide._

_ You will have one day to unpack your things and get settled in. After that, meet  
>me in my office for further instructions and guidelines. Your acceptance fee has<br>already been paid for so you do not need to worry about that. We cannot wait for your arrival._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Jean-Pierre Delmas  
>Prinicpal<em>

"A dorm?" Silvia thought. She looked to her mother with both confusion and worry. Was her mother kicking her out? Didn't they buy a two bedroom apartment? Why was she living in a dorm? The only response she got out of her was a slight chuckle.

"Mom why am I living in a dorm, " Silvia asked, hoping to get a better response then a mere chuckle.

"Well, my little rose, I thought of this as to being a good opportunity to get ready for college. If you start being responsible now, you'll be ready for it in the future. You know the motto , **(3)**'_mejor que ahora más tarde,_ " her mother explained, turning right to another road, one that the moving truck was not taking.

"Don't I need some sort of bag with all my clothes, " it took Silvia a minute before realizing, "Wait is that why you told me to pack all weird like?" Her mother nodded and she groaned. She was going to be living in a dorm at school. Today.

Their car halted to a stop in front of the gates of what seems to be Kadic Academy, a large campus with multiple buildings attached to one another and a dense forest surrounding the perimeter. Waiting for them at the gates was a tall, large man wearing a red gym jacket with a whistle around his neck, black track pants, and wore a white headband around his head. The man's hands were on his hips with a warm, welcoming smile spread across his face. At first, Silvia was a bit weary of the man, but soon knew that this was the man who was suppose to guide her around and take her to her dorm. She opened the car door and went around the trunk to take out her bags. Once she had placed them on the sidewalk next to the man, Silvia went back to the car, took the folder out of the glove compartment, and gave her mom a hug and kiss goodbye. She kept waving goodbye to the car as it left her view of vision.

"So," she whispered to herself, out of earshot from the man, "This is it. New country. New continent. New school. New life... Oh stop being so cliche, Silvs, you aren't in any movie." She took a long sigh and walked over to the man, bags already in his arms, ready to leave.

"Nice to meet ya, Silvia! We've been waiting for you, " proudly stated the man, "Name's Jim Morales, but you can call me Jim. I'm the gym teacher and campus supervisor of this place and your tour guide for today. I'll show you to your dorm, have you get all settled in and comfortable, then we may begin the tour!" Silvia nodded, taking the remaining bags into her arms and following Jim as he lead her towards the girl's dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Finally, I'm starting to write this! I had this planned very well for a few weeks now and just got to writing it! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, seeing as there will be many more!<strong>  
><strong>Please leave a review so I know what i should improve or keep the same!<strong>  
><strong>Till then, I'll be writing!<strong>  
><strong>[Summer]<strong>

**TRANSLATIONS**

**(1) Girl, I like the way you move  
>Come and show me what to do<strong>

**(2) Only a few miles, but you are going directly to school**

**(3) Better now than later**


End file.
